


A Horrible Truth

by ManiacTenshi (unofficialkarkat)



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialkarkat/pseuds/ManiacTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The horrible truth is how desensitized Meisters and Weapons are to killing. Crona wasn't prepared for the reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Horrible Truth

It began silently; the kind of ironic silence expected of a traumatizing scene where your brain is so distraught it can’t tell your body to move. Your eyes widen, your mouth lets out some sort of gasp-like noise, and you tense up. But you can’t scream yet. It’s too surreal. Give it a few seconds. Then the air fills up with desperate screams and panicked breaths.

That’s how it usually goes anyway.

Crona, however, couldn’t manage that scream. Zhe’d screamed so many times. It was hir signature move in attacks. Yet all zhe could react with was a horrified gasp, a strangled whimper, and backing up into the closest solid object that wasn’t slick and soiled with blood, which happened to be a book shelf. It stabbed into hir back and a few books fell, one hitting hir shoulder. Zhe remained pressed against it, almost desperately, as if remaining still would keep this from becoming worse even though it couldn’t be any worse.

Zhe had killed so many, many people in hir young life, but zhe’d never seen death like this. Zhe had never seen  _Death_  like this. “Kid…?” zhe called out shakily, barely even audible with how soft it was. The fingers of the hand not covering hir mouth that hesitantly reached out towards hir friend’s mangled body twitched, and then fell limp. Hir jaw and throat trembled with quiet sporadic whimpers. Hir vision suddenly blurred and zhe realized the cause was tears that quickly spilled down hir pallid face.

So many people zhe’d killed, but never any gore. Only souls. Only souls. Only…souls.

A deep, quick inhale.

And then.

Crona screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble originally posted on my Crona roleplay account prettylittlemadthing.tumblr.com in response to a prompt. Gender neutral terms used because I felt like it.


End file.
